Consecuencias
by Mitsudani
Summary: Dilandau y su superior Folken definitivamente no logran llevarse bien.


CONSECUENCIAS 

El comandante Folken escuchó claramente los pasos que se acercaban hacia él en el enorme silencio de la habitación. Enseguida dejó la copa de vino elegantemente adornada con retoques de oro que tenía en su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y se volteó a ver. Quién quiera que fuera ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de llamar a la puerta.

- Dilandau... – dijo Folken al ver al muchacho peliblanco sin evitar que sonara algo exasperante. – Tan temprano tú por aquí? -

- Bah... Hoy comienzan los entrenamientos con los guymelefs que Zaibach fabrica en masa... No me dirás que no lo sabías, ne? -

- Eso será por la tarde... Acaso estabas nervioso y no lograste dormir bien? -

- Ja, ja, ja! Qué cosas inventas...! – Dilandau se acercó a Folken, tomó la copa que se hallaba en la mesa y bebió todo el vino que le quedaba de un solo trago. – Manejar uno de esos Alseides es un juego de niños... -

- Hmmp... Un juego de niños... Aún creo que eres demasiado joven para el puesto que tienes... -

- Estás tratando de decir que...? – Las palabras de Dilandau se interrumpieron cuando Folken se puso de pie y le quitó la copa de las manos.

- No me has dicho a qué te levantaste tan temprano aún... -

- Tengo algunos detalles que arreglar. – Dilandau le dio la espalda y luego se retiró del lugar. – Con tu permiso, señor. -

El énfasis que el muchacho ponía en la palabra "señor" le indicaba claramente a Folken que no era mucho el respeto que tenía hacia él. Pero eso ya no le era nada extraño, desde que lo conocía Dilandau siempre se había comportado de esa manera.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios tuvieron que ponerme a las órdenes de ese principiante de Folken! – Nadie escuchaba las quejas que Dilandau había comenzado a decir segundos después de haber salido de la habitación en la que se encontraba su superior. - ¿Qué puede saber él acerca de cómo manejar un guymelef? -

Caminó por los pasillos del castillo por unos cuantos minutos. Era algo molesto tener que trasladarse de un lugar a otro de la fortaleza principal de Zaibach, con lo inmensa que era realmente. Allí se encontraba todo el ejército y el poder militar y científico del imperio, sin nombrar a Lord Dornkirk y toda su elite.

Tenía muy en claro a donde iría y que era lo que haría, pero al doblar hacia otro pasillo por poco choca contra una persona que venía en dirección contraría.

- Gatti? Qué diablos estás haciendo? -

- Dilandau-sama, que suerte que lo encuentro. -

- Nan da yo? -

- Oh... Na-nada... -

- Nada! -

Gatti se dio cuenta por la expresión molesta de Dilandau, que se había equivocado de respuesta.

- Bueno... en realidad lo que sucede es que... este castillo es inmenso y yo... -

La cachetada que le propinó su líder apenas dicho esto le indicaba que había vuelto a equivocarse.

- Cómo puedes serme útil si te andas perdiendo por ahí! – gritó su joven superior.

- Lo siento mucho, Señor! -

Dilandau continuó mirando a su soldado con enojo a pesar de que sabía que era normal que no conociera bien la fortaleza debido al poco tiempo que llevaba en el lugar, a diferencia de él mismo quien vivía allí desde que tenía memoria.

- Bueno... ya que estás aquí... Sígueme! -

- Como ordene Sr. Dilandau! -

Gatti fue tras su superior sin siquiera saber a dónde se dirigían. Al Dragon Slayer de cabello marrón platino le sorprendió como Dilandau conocía perfectamente el camino sabiendo exactamente por donde ir sin titubear. Finalmente llegaron a un enorme hangar donde se hallaba una considerable cantidad de guymelefs.

- Estos son los modelos Alseides. – dijo Dilandau mirando hacia los mechas que se encontraban alistados uno al lado del otros. – Hmmp, ese cretino de Folken hizo un buen trabajo. -

Gatti observaba asombrado todo a su alrededor pero lo que le llamó particularmente la atención fue uno de los guymelef que sobresalía por su color rojo.

- Sí, el más bello de todos. – Dilandau notó que su súbdito tenía su mirada en ese robot. Gatti no necesitó que su superior se lo dijera para darse cuenta de que ese guymelef había sido construido para Dilandau. Si él tenía su uniforme de un color diferente a los demás Dragon Slayers, lo mismo sucedería con los guymelefs...

- No estaría mal probarlo antes de los entrenamientos de esta tarde... – Dilandau se acercó a su robot y comenzó a trepar por él hasta llegar a la cabina.

- ¡¡¡Espere Sr. Dilandau! – A Gatti aún le sorprendían esos repentinos y descabellados arranques de su joven superior. - ¡No es bueno que haga eso sin el permiso del Sr. Folken! -

El joven de cabello blanco detuvo sus movimientos repentinamente, como si lo dicho por su soldado hubiese sido un gran insulto.

- Y crees que debo informar a Folken de todo lo que hago! Odio que me den órdenes! -

El enorme guymelef comenzó a moverse con pesadez. Gatti debió hacerse a un lado para no ser atropellado. Finalmente el Alseides rojo llegó al borde de una de las compuertas y desapareció en el cielo.

Dilandau estaba más que satisfecho con su guymelef. La máquina perfecta para alguien tan perfecto como él. Sí, todo era perfecto. Los lanzallamas, el manto invisible, el sistema de vuelo, el gran poder de los dos energists púrpuras, el líquido kuriima que podía transformarse en varias armas de metal...

"Con estos guymelefs, Zaibach no tendrá ningún inconveniente en cumplir con sus objetivos..."

Por fin se decidió a regresar a la fortaleza de la ciudad capital del imperio luego de haber probado el guymelef por unos cuantos minutos. Aún le producía una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo el estar cubierto hasta el cuello con el violáceo y traslúcido líquido kuriima, pero desde ya que valía la pena. Pronto se acostumbraría.

Dejó su melef prolijamente en fila junto a los otros. Casi no tenía ni un rasguño, nadie se daría cuenta de nada.

Sin embargo, cuando descendió de él, había alguien más junto a Gatti esperándolo.

- Dilandau... – Folken no perdió tiempo. – Me acaban de informar que hay un incendio en un bosque cerca de aquí... -

- En serio? – el muchacho peliblanco no se molestó en absoluto en que sus palabras sonaran convincentes. – Y cuántos animales y plantas crees que se hayan quemado? -

Ni siquiera la sonrisa maliciosa de Dilandau hacia que el alto estratega de Dornkirk perdiera su calma.

- Sería iluso si no pensara que fuiste tú... -

El líder de los Dragon Slayers desvió bruscamente su vista hacia el lado izquierdo de Folken y sin ningún tipo de miramientos le dio una fuerte cachetada a Gatti.

- Pero Sr. Dilandau, yo no...! – De nada sirvió lo dicho por su soldado, Dilandau sólo escuchaba lo que Folken decía.

- ... y ya que probaste tu guymelef hace un momento... No será necesario que participes en los entrenamientos de esta tarde. -

- NANI! -

- Lo que escuchaste. -

- Hmmp, allí estaré, no me importa lo que digas. -

Folken dio un suspiro exasperante mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- No entiendo esa actitud que tienes... Sabes que soy tu superior y te aseguro que no tomarás parte de los entrenamientos. -

A esa altura de la discusión Dilandau ya no pudo soportar más su ira e intentó golpear a Folken, aunque fue detenido de inmediato por Gatti. Luego de estar algunos segundos forcejeando, el chico peliblanco golpeó al Dragon Slayer en el estómago y se retiró del lugar sumamente molesto.

"Ya verás las consecuencias que te traerá haber hecho eso, Folken..."

Dilandau... Ese impertinente jovencito siempre le traía dolores de cabeza... Folken pensó que mientras no se le vaya de las manos y sea eficaz al cumplir sus misiones todo marcharía bien. Mientras caminaba lentamente por los largos pasillos de la fortaleza se preguntó si Dilandau tomaría algún tipo de venganza. Ya hacía poco menos de una hora desde que le había prohibido los entrenamientos y no lo había vuelto a ver. Seguramente se habría desquitado repartiendo golpes entre sus tropas...

Pero cuando el alto comandante entró a su habitación enseguida se dio cuenta de que era algo más que eso...

"Dilandau..."

Folken no perdió su compostura en tanto recorría el cuarto, pisando los restos de todo lo que solía formar su recámara. Pocas, sino ninguna, eran las cosas que habían quedado en pie...

Dilandau estaba por poco recostado en su trono, sumamente aburrido. Sus leales Dragon Slayers formaban fila uno al lado del otro, enfrente pero alejados a él. A pesar de la distancia todos ellos podían percibir el mal humor y la molestia de su líder.

- Qué diablos estás mirando! -

El interrogante, con notable acento de enfado, inquietó y atemorizó a cada uno de los apuestos soldados, aunque ninguno sabía con certeza a quién iba dirigida la pregunta.

- Te pregunté qué rayos estás viendo! -

Al ver sólo caras asustadas Dilandau se levantó enojado de su trono y caminó hacia sus tropas. Allí se detuvo esperando una respuesta.

- Eh... disculpe Sr. Dilandau... – Gatti fue quien finalmente se animó a hablar. – No sabemos a cuál de nosotros se refiere... -

- No sabes...? – la cachetada que Dilandau le dio a Gatti fue tan fuerte que hizo que el soldado empujara a Migel, quien estaba a su derecha en la fila. - ¡A ti, estúpido! -

Los demás observaban perplejos. Dilandau no solía golpearlos por semejante pequeñez... a menos que estuviera enojado por otra cosa... Claro que ellos no sabían cuál era la razón, excepto Gatti.

Pero al ingresar el comandante Folken en la habitación no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se enteraran.

- Por lo visto quieres seguir castigado, Dilandau... -

- Castigado? – Dilandau esbozó su acostumbrada sonrisa burlona. – Tú no eres nadie para castigarme... Ah, lo dices por lo de tu habitación? Eso es muy poco de lo que te mereces, además tú me provocaste y... -

Por primera vez Folken parecía haber perdido la paciencia y calló al joven muchacho con una bofetada.

Los ojos de Dilandau se dilataron. No tenía dudas. Todo aquel que lastimara su bello rostro se merecía la muerte. Desenfundó velozmente su espada y atacó a Folken, pero en tan sólo fracciones de segundos el alto hombre había hecho lo propio deteniendo su embestida y arrojando lejos su arma.

Dilandau no permaneció ni un instante sorprendido por las grandes habilidades de su superior, sino que enseguida se arrojó contra él para intentar golpearlo con sus propias manos.

Migel y Gatti se apresuraron a detenerlo. Folken ni se inquietó al verlo forcejear lleno de furia.

- ¡FOLKEN! CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEARME? TE MATARÉ POR ESO! TE LO JURO! Y USTEDES QUÉ DIABLOS HACEN, BUENOS PARA NADA? SUÉLTENME YA! -

Los enormes gritos del muchacho seguramente se oían en toda la fortaleza.

- Sujétenlo bien. - les ordenó Folken a los dos Dragon Slayers mientras descubría su brazo mecánico a través de su negra capa.

- NANI! – Dilandau comenzó a luchar con más fuerza al intuir lo que su comandante tenía pensado hacer. – ALÉJATE, FOLKEN! TE LO ADVIERTO! YAMERO! -

Él ni siquiera lo escuchó y se acercó un poco más, lo que le costó una fuerte patada por parte del muchacho peliblanco.

- Cálmese, Sr. Dilandau! – le dijo Gatti mientras intentaba retenerlo junto a Migel, tratando de que sus palabras no sonaran demasiado como una orden, ya que su superior las odiaba.

- NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! -

Los demás Dragon Slayers miraban asombrados la escena y pensaban en los pobres de Migel y Gatti... Seguramente pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que su líder lograra perdonarlos por lo que estaban haciendo... si es que alguna vez lo hacía...

Pero por más que trató de liberarse Dilandau no pudo evitar que Folken volviera a acercarse y desprendiera apenas el cuello de su uniforme. Gatti y Migel por poco se aturden con los gritos que dio cuando el comandante extendió su brazo derecho mecánico hacia la parte posterior del cuello del joven... Apenas un pinchazo y Dilandau cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Gatti, quien al igual que su colega no entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Llévalo a su habitación... – ordenó Folken. – Cuando despierte estará más calmado. -

Por un momento Gatti deseó no haber estado ahí cuando Dilandau despertó. A su líder le tomó unos cuantos minutos incorporarse y recordar lo sucedido. Apenas lo hizo, como era de esperar, le dio una bofetada a su súbdito.

Llevó una mano a su frente y ni siquiera notó que no llevaba su tiara. El dolor de cabeza que sentía era muy molesto y empeoraba aún más su mal humor.

- Siga descansando, Dilandau-sama. – le pidió Gatti amablemente. – Estuvo inconsciente todo el día, debe estar muy débil. -

- Todo el día? -

- Así es, ya anocheció. -

- NAN...! – Dilandau intentó levantarse de la cama. Si ya era de noche, entonces los entrenamientos ya se habían llevado a cabo... y sin él... "Folken... ese desgraciado..." Pero apenas trató de sentarse, Gatti lo detuvo apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros.

- No se preocupe, Sr. Dilandau. Como usted no estuvo en los entrenamientos Folken debió dirigirnos... Y créame que ahora debe tener un dolor de cabeza peor que el suyo... -

FIN

POR: Mitsudani / Septiembre-Diciembre 2001

Tenkuu No Escaflowne © Estudio Sunrise


End file.
